


Forsaken: For Nothing Ever Changes

by Namiriana



Series: Forsaken [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Family, Healing/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiriana/pseuds/Namiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has happened to our happy couples since Forsaken? Will Kagome and Kouga's child be okay with them as parents? How are things between Mozinth and Inuyasha? Read to find out the answers to these questions and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha watched as his children played within the safety of the Western Palace's private gardens. Inuyasha, his Alpha, and their children were visiting his brother for the celebration of Sesshoumaru's mating as well as their firstborn child. The Palace was in an uproar as there were still plenty of last minute preparations to be made before the ceremony took place the next evening. Inuyasha had decided that the children, especially his children, needed a break from the chaos that was now the Western Palace. In fact, Inuyasha decided instead of just watching, he might as well join them to help him forget about the fact that he and his mate had barely seen each other since Mozinth had been delayed for almost a month at Sanctuary due to some issues that came up with the stepping down of Hitori-sama as Leader of the village. He hoped that his mate would show his face soon because Inuyasha could feel the itch beginning in his core as his season became apparent. Inuyasha also wanted his mate there because Kouga would be there with Kagome and their son. Inuyasha still did not feel comfortable around the lord of the Northern Lands and most especially when his mate was not present beside him.

Think of the devil and it shall appear, the lord of the Northern Lands along with his mate and child had just appeared. Not only that, it seemed that the happy home that Kagome had wanted had yet to be achieved because the child was following along neglected and crying as his parents argued over who knows what in front of him. It was almost as if they had forgotten that the poor child was even there. Inuyasha felt his instincts kick in and went in to rescue the child from the horrors that were his parents.

Kuraiko hated his parents because they hated each other and not only that, they did not love him either. He would not say that they hated him, but they did not care for him as a child of their loins. He knew that his father did not love him because he was carrying a regretted loss of a potential mate and his mother...well there were just no words for her really. She was selfish, rude, arrogant, reckless, and followed her impulses as a rule rather than with caution. In all of this, Kuraiko did not even register with them most of the time. Instead, he was cared for by the pack omega for most of his day and the rest he had to care for himself. He was barely a decade old and he already felt three times his age because of his lack of caring parents.

Kuraiko's thoughts were interrupted, however, when an inu hanyou appeared in front of him with an outstretched hand and a gentle smile. The little ookami half-demon looked at the hand suspiciously for several moments before cautiously taking the offered appendage. The wolf hanyou was surprised when he was swept up into strong arms and _carried_ over to where the other children were currently playing. Kuraiko had never really been held or even carried by either of his parents and the omega of his pack had to care for all the other children while their parents completed their pack duties that he did not receive any individual attention. Now comes along this strange hanyou that gives him the one thing that his own family would or possibly could not give him and he gave it so freely. Kuraiko took a moment to savor the feeling and relish it before he was put down to join the other children.

Inuyasha had noticed the affliction in the child that he held in his arms and he had also watched the surprisingly adult thoughts and cautions that had flown over the child's face when he had offered his hand to the young hanyou. It saddened his heart to see a child with almost the same face as his own when he had been that age and it did not matter to Inuyasha that the child's parents were present. In fact, that made it worse and that was before the fact that he knew the child's parents. However, Inuyasha could not find it in himself to be surprised at the couple's actions. Kouga had always demonstrated a wanting of what others had, yet not taking care of what he did possess and Kagome had never wanted to be attached to the feudal era in any sense anyway. She wanted to live as though she was still in the future and to the shame of all submissives, she continued to dress as though she was in the future as well. Inuyasha had no idea how she had not been raped or punished for her inappropriate wear, but he figured that the looks of disgust and mistrust that had to follow the girl like a clinging stench might be punishment enough. Inuyasha had to wonder, along that line of thought, just how many gatherings and places that the couple had been asked to leave or been banned from due to Kagome's outrageously short outfits.

"Momma! Who's dat?" Chiboshi, Inuyasha second child and only son thus far, asked with only a bit difficulty. Inuyasha had to smile as the little wolf in his arms burrowed closer to his chest in a shy reflex.

"Why don't we let him introduce himself and then you can tell him who you are. Okay?" Inuyasha gently pulled the little one from his chest and placed him upon his feet in front of the nine year old inuyoukai. The little wolf still remained attached to Inuyasha in the face of meeting the other child, though, so Inuyasha gave him a gentle nudge and nodded to his own child in encouragement. Chiboshi stepped up to make the introductions first.

"Hi! I's Chiboshi. Who you?" The inuyoukai even remembered to hold out his hand for the other to shake. The black wolf looked at the hand, then at Chiboshi, and back again before slowly reaching his own hand out. Inuyasha knew just from the cautiousness that the little one displayed around other children, that he must be picked on for his heritage within the wolf pack. The child had the same look on his face that he had once held as a child.

"Hi. My name is Kuraiko." With that, Chiboshi shook Kuraiko's hand enthusiastically before dragging the boy off to play with him and his older sister.

"C'mon Kura-chan! Play!" Inuyasha smiled as he watched the little wolf begin to participate, smile, and enjoy being a child. He also made sure to make a mental note to talk to his mate about the situation. While there was most likely nothing that he could do or that they could do, he would still like to be able to express his worry about the child.

* * *

Inuyasha stuck to his mate like honey on fur in the dry season when the demon had finally been freed of the multitude of duties that had held him back at Sanctuary as well as the ones that Sesshoumaru had asked that he handle for him before and during the ceremony, which had been a delightful affair. While Inuyasha had enjoyed the time to get to know his brother's mate, a she-demon by the name of Lai who came from a remote island to the south, and to play with his nephew, Seinou, he was more happy that he was finally able to get into his mate's hakama, so to speak. Inuyasha had not had the touch of his mate for over a month and the season was beginning in a couple days. He was high strung and just the slightest of things that Mozinth did would send him into a near orgasmic state. Inuyasha had never felt a need like this before and could only contribute the cause to being away from his mate for so long and so close to the season.

Thinking of the season, after the ceremony, those who lived too far away from the Western Lands to return home before their season began, were allowed accommodations for their Ruts and allowed them to send their children, if they had any, to the elders in the castle for safekeeping while the season was in session. Sesshoumaru also made sure, personally, that his brother and his brother-in-law were as far away from _everyone_ as possible during the season not only because of previous experience with the couple's appetite for each other, but also because he had seen Inuyasha's state whenever his mate was around. It was absolutely ridiculous for any being to be in such a state of need over their partner and it not be the season quite yet.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was absolutely relieved that they would have enough privacy to be able to do everything possible be able to satiate his lust with his mate. He had barely waited until they were safely and securely within their suite before attacking his poor dominant. Mozinth was not complaining because he had been feeling the strain too, but he was sure that Inuyasha was needier than the situation really warranted. There was something behind Inuyasha's unusually voracious sexual appetite than just lack of contact and the season. Mozinth, however, decided that he would ponder those thoughts later as all of his blood rushed south of the border where Inuyasha had disposed of his breeches and was steadily working the half hard erection to full mast and beyond. Zinny groaned as Inuyasha's hands let go only for his warm, wet mouth and sinful tongue to replace them in his work to arouse his Alpha while Zinny's hands gripped his hair as he fought for some semblance of control. Inuyasha was having none of it though.

Inuyasha pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hands as he stared up into the half-closed, lust dazed eyes of his dominant. Suddenly, Inuyasha's hands were wrapped around Mozinth's neck and their lips were pressed together with a passion that nearly outshone the sun. Mozinth took over the kiss and plundered Inuyasha's willing mouth, exploring every millimeter of that wet cavern that had just pleasured him so skillfully. After taking his beta's breath away, Zinny moved his mouth to Inuyasha neck to tease the mating mark there, his actions becoming more aggressive as Inuyasha's moans goaded him to higher and higher heights of arousal. Silver eyes bled red as the demon came to the fore and demanded Inuyasha's complete submission to him. Inuyasha did so as his own eyes bled to red and his youkai responded eagerly with tiny yips of submission. It was time.

Inuyasha was literally ripped out of his clothing in his mate's eagerness to touch him and the little hanyou just submitted gracefully to the raging dominant. Zinny quickly undressed himself before covering Inuyasha with his own naked flesh and hissed at the pleasure that danced across his skin wherever they made contact. The little beta just smelled so ripe that Zinny could no longer hold himself back from taking what he wanted. He trailed his hands across the tanned flesh beneath him, down to toned thighs, and roughly spread Inuyasha's legs to settle heavily between them. Inuyasha whimpered in delight as his mate handled him roughly and continued to willingly submit himself to the pleasurable, slight pains of his mate's actions.

Zinny reached beneath Inuyasha's tightened scrotum to the sweet little treasure spot that lie just below. With a firm, but careful thrust, Zinny's finger was sucked right into the little slice of heaven that he wanted wrapped around another, needier part of his body at that moment. Inuyasha grunted softly with the intrusion, but bucked his slender hips down onto the invading digit, silently pleading for more. His mate gave it to him until Inuyasha was thrusting himself wantonly upon the three fingers within him. The beta continued until he had brought himself over the edge into orgasm and came with a squeal of delight that had the Alpha groaning at the feeling of clenching muscles around his fingers. Soon enough, it would not be his fingers those muscles were grasping in that manner.

While Inuyasha was still in mid-ecstasy, Zinny pulled his three fingers loose, lined his rod to the now stretched haven, and roughly plowed his way home in his little mate. The moment they became fully joined, they both gave a howl of joy and completion that echoed around the room. Zinny did not wait for Inuyasha to adjust. He had to have the beta now. Inuyasha whimpered in pleasure and pain as his mate drove into him over and over again, hitting his pleasure button with fatal accuracy each time until he could not take it anymore. Inuyasha was once more set over the edge, this time with a keening cry of his mate's name on his lips and a locking of his limbs about his mate's larger frame. Mozinth grunted as Inuyasha tightened incredibly around him and thrust harshly half a dozen more times before he hilted the grasping channel and moaned his own completion in Inuyasha's ear and released his pent up passion deep within Inuyasha's fertile body. Inuyasha made a sound of content and promptly passed out from his two extreme orgasms within such a short period. Zinny just smiled at his little beta as he figured out what had been plaguing his mate. Inuyasha's youkai had been ready for another child since Chiboshi had been weaned from his mother for quite some time and Inuyasha had refrained from getting pregnant again. Inuyasha had been helping Hitori to straighten out and train her successor before she officially stepped down as the head of Sanctuary and so pregnancy was not something he had wanted to add to that already long list of duties. Mozinth could only hope that Inuyasha would not be too mad at being pregnant again, though.


	2. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Now that the season was finally over, all demons that had taken residence in the Western Palace had begun to leave for their own homes. Amongst the visitors preparing to leave were Kouga and Kagome, however, they had yet to actually leave the palace as they were too busy arguing over the fact that Kouga had possible impregnated Kagome during the season because he had not done as she asked and pulled out before he released inside her. Kouga was arguing that having another child would be a good thing and Kuraiko would be happy to have a sibling as well. However, neither of them noticed that their son had yet to make an appearance. After a day's delay in their departure, the couple finally managed to settle their differences long enough to begin their journey north to return to the Northern Lands. What they did not realize was that they were leaving the Western Lands with less than they had arrived with. They had forgotten a, supposedly important, member of their group.

Kuraiko had been having so much fun with the Inuyasha-san and his children. With the older hanyou, Kuraiko saw everything that a mother should be to and for their children. It made him sad and at the same time it made him jealous that he did not have that with his own mother. He did not have a good relationship with his father either, but he had not thought that his relationship was as bad as it was when compared to Mozinth's relationship with his children. Inuyasha nurtured, played, and gently guided the children throughout the day and their various activities while encouraging them when they did not do as well as others. Mozinth took the children aside to have individual time with them to show them things that were important to the survival of a youkai. However, the jealousy that Kuraiko had felt in the beginning and the sadness that had accompanied was washed away when Inuyasha and Mozinth included him in their parenting. They treated him a one of their own and for once, Kuraiko felt like he belonged, that someone cared about him, that he mattered. It was a wonderful feeling and he was loathed to think of when it was time to leave the Western Lands for the Northern Lands. However, one discovery changed everything.

Inuyasha could not believe the nerve of those two! The inu hanyou and Zinny had just found out along with Sesshoumaru and his mate that Kuraiko had been forgotten by his parents. It had been three days since the couple had left and they had yet to return to claim their child. Kuraiko on the other hand was ecstatic as it meant that he got to stay with Inuyasha-san and Zinny-san longer. When the little wolf hanyou had revealed his feelings to Inuyasha, the half-inu had gathered the child into his arms with tear filled eyes and wept while reassuring the child with nonsensical nothings in his ear. Mozinth took advantage of the time and situation to confer with Sesshoumaru on what steps he/they could take to ensure Kuraiko's wellbeing seeing as Inuyasha had taken a shine to the child. Sesshoumaru had agreed to help as there were many witnesses to the neglect and emotional abuse of the child known as Kuraiko. Until they resolved the matter, however, it was decided by Sesshoumaru and his council that while they handled the matter in a diplomatic and proper fashion, Inuyasha and Zinny were to care for the child and remain in the Western Palace.

* * *

Kagome and Kouga had been fetched by Sesshoumaru's courier just four days before they reached the borders of the Northern Lands. They were given no information about why they were to return immediately, nor were they escorted back by the courier, who continued on to the Northern Lands with instructions to fetch the wolf tribe's council. Kouga and Kagome, with more than a bit of reluctance began the trek back to the Western Palace to see why the pompous ass known as Sesshoumaru had called them back.

When they arrived, eight days later, the couple were still kept in the dark about why they had been summoned back the palace. They had also been confined to the guest quarters like prisoners while they were there despite Kouga's attempt at diplomacy/war and Kagome's loud protests/accusations of their treatment. For almost three weeks the couple was forced to remain in their spacious suite before they were finally escorted to the Gathering Hall of the palace. It was there that the ningen and the ookami found the reason why they were being treated as they were.

In the Gathering Hall, Sesshoumaru sat in a sedated throne that could pass for a rather ornate chair more than a throne and to his left sat his council of the six eldest members of the inu clan. On his right, the wolf council, of which held twelve of the eldest member of the wolf clan, sat while looking hard at the two that had been presented before them. They had already been informed of the charges that were being prosecuted against the two and the wolf council had been invited since it was a child of their tribe. While the council did not like the child because of his human heritage, they also did not like the fact that either of the beings before them could ever forget a child that was of their own making. They particularly blamed the ningen female as she had had a negative impact on their pack ever since Kouga, the dumb Alpha wolf, had mated her. They would have much preferred Inuyasha, a strong and brave hanyou warrior, over that pathetic and weak ningen miko who could not even defend herself against a common spider demon.

"Kouga, Alpha of the Northern Lands and Kagome, Alpha female of the Northern Lands, do you know why you have been summoned here?" Both of them looked at Sesshoumaru as though he had lost some of his mind and shook their heads while mumbling 'no.'

"Are you sure? There is nothing that you can think of?" Again, they both answered in the negative. Sesshoumaru looked to the eldest member of the wolf council and nodded his head to give permission for the wolf to take the floor and handle the matter.

"Alpha Kouga and Alpha Female Kagome, you are being charged with the abuse and neglect of an immature ookami youkai. What say you?" Kouga was stunned at the charges while Kagome looked at the wolf as though he were blind, deaf, and dumb.

"Innocent."

"Not guilty." They answered the councils and DaiYoukai before them. The councils shook their heads in exasperation and Sesshoumaru merely held back a sigh. Those two were as thick as boulders in the head.

"In the trial of Kuraiko, son of Kagome and Kouga of the Northern Lands, you have been found guilty of abuse and neglect of an immature wolf demon. The council has deliberated your sentence and has decided that you are unfit for parenthood. Kagome will be stricken barren and Kouga will produce a proper heir with a full blooded she-wolf during the next Rut. After the heir has been produced, Kouga will step down as Alpha and be rendered sterile. This sentence is final. Do you accept your punishment willingly?" Kouga could not speak for his shock that he had forgotten his own son and more because of the harsh sentence that had been passed by the tribe elders. Kouga did not want to have children with anyone other than his mate, Kagome. Kagome meekly nodded, though on the inside she was jumping for joy as it meant that she would no longer have to provide Kouga with children and he could no longer beg her for another. It was the perfect solution to most of her problems.

After Kuraiko had been born, the feelings of wanting happiness and a family with Kouga disappeared and Kagome could only blame those feelings on her hormones. She did not really want children, even when she had been dreaming of her future when she was a child she had known that she had never wanted children. They were stinky, sticky, and wet all the time. She did not want to have to put up with the headache that was a child and her short time of caring for Kuraiko had only driven that point home. When she had reached that conclusion, she had stopped tending to Kuraiko and left everything to the pack omega with strict instructions to say nothing to the elders or to Kouga because she had had a feeling that they would have forced her to take care of the child if they had known despite the fact that she wanted nothing to do with the child.

"In light of being deemed incapable of parenting, the cub, Kuraiko, will be relinquished, as requested, to Inuyasha and Mozinth of Sanctuary. This decision is non-negotiable and cannot be appealed. Let the members know that they have accepted the terms of their punishment and that Kuraiko is already in the custody of his new family. This gathering is adjourned." Both councils turned to Sesshoumaru who waved a hand lazily, granting them dismissal. Once the council members had cleared the hall, Sesshoumaru took his turn to address the individuals before him.

"I can see the emotions of the _miko_ being so fickle as to forget her blood, but has she infected you so, Kouga of the Northern Lands, that you too would show such fickle and human fault. To neglect a child of your own seed is a shame to the entire demon race and it is a tragedy to admit you are such when you display such _ningen_ traits." With his piece said, Sesshoumaru also left the hall to report the council's decision to his brother-in-law and his little brother. The couple was left behind to ponder on the consequences of the council's decisions and upon the words that Sesshoumaru had left them with.

Kouga _was_ shocked and _ashamed_ at himself for doing just as the inu lord had accused him of. He had been acting entirely too human like because of Kagome. Instead of him being the Alpha, the dominant of their mating, she was. She dictated what he ate, when he did whatever it was that he had to do, how Kuraiko should be raised, how he acted in front of others. It was disgusting how much control the girl had had over him and he had never really noticed or did anything about when he did notice. He had given up trying to discipline her because she retaliated with her damned miko powers, but what else could he do. Things had been peaceful the way they were, but was the price of peace between him and his mate worth it? Kouga was beginning to think not as she had just cost them their firstborn child and any future children they might have been able to have. Not only that, he had lost his position as pack Alpha and he had to sire a full blooded heir before he also lost the ability to sire children. It was absolutely dreadful that it had taken the loss of his child, of his future children, and his position to see how many things were wrong in his life. It was time to take back control and it was time that Kagome properly learned her place in demon society.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched with a smile as his mate, son, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's children played in the gardens with Kuraiko. They had been distracting the wolf hanyou from the fact that his parents had forgotten him and the trial today and the little one seemed to be none the wiser. However, this moment would be the moment of truth as the child learned of everything that had been happening and of his new path in life. Sesshoumaru knows that it will be hard on the child at first, to change from everything that he has ever known, but the demon lord also knows that children are resilient and will recover from this ordeal with time, consideration, compassion, and assurance. All those things could be provided by Inuyasha and more. Inuyasha could teach the child what it meant to be hanyou and the child would be able to grow up in an environment that was specially made for hanyous. Sesshoumaru stepped out from the palace and into the garden causing all movement to cease as the attention fell upon him.

Lai took her son and Inuyasha's children to play elsewhere while Inuyasha, Zinny, and Kuraiko remained behind to reveal the truth to the child and to learn of Kuraiko's fate along with the fate of the little one's parents. Sesshoumaru waited until everyone was comfortable inside and Inuyasha had settled Kuraiko on his lap before he began his explanation of events. When the DaiYoukai reached the decision of Kuraiko's custody, the child began to cry as everyone had expected and Inuyasha began to rock and rub soothing circles on the boy's back. The boy struggled, attempting to release himself from Inuyasha's comforting arms, but the older hanyou would have none of it. The inu continued to comfort the child and whisper assurances in his ears while Sesshoumaru moved on, knowing that Inuyasha would take care of the child in the meantime. The beta could be filled in on what he missed after he attended to his first priority: the child.

"Nii-sama, I know that we have probably over stayed our welcome, but I ask that you let us stay until the child grows used to us before we shift his world yet again. It would make the journey back to Sanctuary and the settling in a lot easier if he has some trust in us." Sesshoumaru merely gave a smirk and shook his head at his brother-in-law.

"You need not ask. As this Sesshoumaru has said before, when we are not in public do not call me by such a formal title." Mozinth merely grinned in response and turned his attention to his mate and their new ward. Perhaps things would settle easier for Kuraiko if they properly introduced him to Shippou and while Shippou was building a rapport with the little hanyou, Zinny could get Inuyasha seen by the palace healer. The smaller inu had been feeling a bit under the weather lately and he wanted to know whether or not Inuyasha was with child once more. If that was the case, they might end up staying throughout Inuyasha's pregnancy so as not to stress the beta more than necessary. Oh, were things going to be chaos for some time.


	3. The New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Kuraiko did not want to talk to them at the moment, any of them. He had just found out terrible, horrible news and they were just making it worse because they were part of it. Kuraiko had been taken from the only parents that he had ever known, despite the fact that they did not really tend to him as parents should; they had been the only parents he had ever had. He knew that they were not directly responsible for it, but it did not make the feeling of resentment towards them go away or lessen. Do not get him wrong, he liked Inuyasha and Mozinth, but he had just met them and did not really know them on any reasonable level. This scared him and only reinforced his negative feelings towards the couple when he knew, intellectually, that it was not their fault. Kuraiko was also smarting over the fact that his parents had forgotten him and would not have remembered, for some time, that they were even missing him had they not been summoned back for their trial. It hurt to know that he meant so little to them despite the fact that it was their choice to have him in the first place. Perhaps, once he dealt with their betrayal he could appreciate the care and affection that Inuyasha was attempting to shower him with. At the moment, though, it was just too much for him to receive the one the thing he wanted from his parents from demons that were essentially complete strangers to him.

Inuyasha could only watch the child with painful empathy and sympathy of what the younger hanyou was being made to endure. Inuyasha had been forsaken by his friends and he knew the pain that accompanied that betrayal. He could only empathize with the pain of having a parent betray a trust so far, as his parents had died while he was still very young, much younger than Kuraiko. He also empathized with the boy's confusion and lashing out at everyone else for giving him what should have been given to him by his parents. It was a natural response, but Inuyasha also knew that no matter how much the child lashed out, he would stand right there and take it until the little one tired himself out and began to cry out his hurt while asking for a comforting embrace. He would make sure that Kuraiko had everything he needed from him and he would help the little hanyou heal from the deep emotional wounds that his parents had just inflicted upon him.

* * *

Zinny watched his mate closely, keeping an eye on Inuyasha's health as they had found out that their coupling from the Rut had indeed left Inuyasha with child. While they were overjoyed that they were expecting another child into their family, the excitement was also overshadowed by little Kuraiko's situation. They had also opted not to tell the children until Kuraiko managed to settle in a bit and they were all on better terms with the backlash that Kouga's and Kagome's actions had caused. Zinny knew that they would be traveling a hard path for the next several days, but with Sesshoumaru's permission, they had more than enough time to accomplish everything they needed to before heading back home to Sanctuary.

It was Shippou, the oldest of Inuyasha's children that helped Kuraiko to move on to the next stage of his grieving. Shippou, of his own initiative, entered Kuraiko's room and sat down next to the lump that marked the center of the raised futon. Shippou did not say a word, but waited until the wolf hanyou deemed him worthy of acknowledgement. If there was one thing that the fox had learned from his father, it was the patience to deal with almost anything. It was a patience that Shippou exercised faithfully until almost two hours later when the cub got tired of waiting for him to leave and made an appearance from beneath the blanket.

"Are you ready to talk, now?" Shippou asked softly. He would not force Kuraiko to do anything that he did not want to do, but he would encourage the younger demon softly, like his mom would do when he had had a bad dream that he was afraid to recall. Kuraiko glared at the fox.

"Go away!"

"When you are ready to talk, we'll talk and then I will leave you be. However, it helps to talk to someone even if you just want them to listen and nothing else. It will help you to hear yourself talk aloud and can help you muddle through all those emotions you're keeping bottled up." Shippou spoke from experience. During his initial time with Inuyasha and the group, only Inuyasha was the one to notice that not all was right with the fox kit. Shippou had resented his parents for going out and dying and leaving him all alone, but it had been Inuyasha just willing to listen that had made him see just how backward those feelings were. The hanyou had also begun to take care of Shippou in his parents place at the moment when he had allowed the fox kit to release all his pent up and once hidden emotions on his shoulders. So, Shippou would wait and encourage gently until the young one felt strong enough to let go.

Shippou did not have to wait long before the young one made his appearance and settled himself next to the fox demon on his bed. However, Kuraiko still did not take the initiative to speak, so the fox demon took it upon himself to begin their conversation.

"How 'bout this, I tell you a bit of my story and you just talk to me about why you are so upset, okay?" Kuraiko took a moment to think long and hard about Shippou's proposition before nodding his head in acceptance of the conditions. Shippou smiled and began to tell the story of how his parents had died at the hands of the Thunder Brothers and how Inuyasha had saved Shippou from a fate like that of his parents by the same set of brothers. He also shared his anger at his parents because they had chosen to leave him all alone so that they could attend to a crisis that had occurred with the Thunder Brother's ruination of a nearby fox demon village. Kuraiko could only stare in awe of Shippou as he told him the story and then that awe turned to empathy for Shippou and gratitude for Inuyasha. Shippou looked at the little wolf cub expectantly.

"I'm not mad at Inuyasha-san or Mozinth-san, but they did not tell me the truth either. They knew that my parents left me behind and they did not say anything. I hate that! My mother and father do the same thing. They don't tell me anything because they forget that I even exist until someone happens to mention my name! I don't like feeling like I'm unimportant. I want to be important!" The little wolf hanyou began to sob and that was when Inuyasha appeared as if summoned by the young one's pain. In fact, Inuyasha had been eavesdropping at the door, but that hardly mattered as he took the sobbing pup into his arms to comfort him and to reassure him that they believed him to be important. After an hour of crying, little Kuraiko had finally cried himself to sleep and refused to let go of Inuyasha clothing, a Chinese Changshan for the day, so the older hanyou lay down with the still distraught pup. Shippou left the room and went to find his father so that the Alpha would know where to find his Beta should he need Inuyasha for something.

Since Kuraiko's breakthrough with Shippou and subsequent emotional fallout which Inuyasha handled, the young cub stayed almost permanently attached to one or the other. Much to the Inuyasha's chagrin as Chiboshi and Aiya were both displaying traits of jealousy that their mother was paying so much attention to a pup that was not even related to them. While Aiya was indeed jealous, she was also confused because the wolf hanyou smelled a bit like her, but that should not be possible. As soon as her mother got rid of the distraction for a while, she would have to ask or she could ask her papa. He would have to know about why Kuraiko reminded her of her own scent.

* * *

Inuyasha was exhausted. Ever since he and Mozinth had sat down with Kuraiko and explained exactly why they had kept the truth for them and how they would have done that for any of their own children, it was like Inuyasha had an infant all over again. That was not what exhausted him. What did have him wishing for a day of peace and silence was the fact that he was pregnant therefore, his moods were all over the place, his belly was beginning to swell, and with this pregnancy he was not holding his food down that well. It was a recipe for an exhausted Inuyasha who was ready to collapse at any moment and he did, right in middle of a meal that his brother was hosting for his visitors from across the seas.

Sesshoumaru was nearly in a panic as his brother slumped slightly before fainting at the table. Worst of all, Inuyasha's head landed in the lap of the Chinese dog lord, whose face showed first shock, then irritation, before finally settling on concern. Sesshoumaru was out of his seat and making his apologies as he lifted his brother into his arms and made his excuses. His mate remained behind to continue to entertain their guests, but also made sure that a servant was sent to inform Mozinth who had taken up guard duty as a way to thank his Nii-sama for allowing them to stay as long as they had.

By the time Mozinth arrived at the healer's chambers, Inuyasha had already awakened from his fainting and was receiving some important instructions from the palace healer in regards to his health and the pup's. Inuyasha nodded tiredly and promised to follow the directions strictly before the healer finally gave him respite from the lecture. It was then that Zinny let himself be known by stepping into the room from behind the door. Inuyasha gave him a weak smile and patted the empty bed space beside him. Zinny quickly made the journey across the room and fiercely hugged his fatigued Beta.

"Are you alright? Is the pup okay? What did the healer say? Do we need to ask Sesshoumaru if he can spare some help to help you with the children until everything becomes more settled?" Inuyasha laughed softly.

"No, I do not need any help, but yours. I am fine but tired and the pups are as healthy as they can be. The healer said that I need to rest and eat more and I should start to feel better. And…if you really want to help me, then you can start with helping Aiya and Chiboshi get past their jealousy of Kuraiko as well as seeing if you cannot get them to spend a bit of time together to get to know each other better." Inuyasha pleaded the request with his eyes and Zinny had no will power to tell his sweet, pregnant, little mate no. He nodded his affirmation and kissed Inuyasha's forehead with whispers of encouragement to get better, missing the mischievous twinkle that had entered his little mate's eyes. Inuyasha knew that he had just set Mozinth with a monumental task, but he was just not up to taking it and it would be funny to watch Mozinth try.

* * *

Kuraiko, Chiboshi, and Aiya just looked at each other silently. Their expressions were frighteningly blank for children and they were all unnaturally still. It unnerved their father to no end and he was not afraid to admit that he was at a loss as to what to do to get the kids to open up to one another and resolve the tensions that ran between them. Thankfully, it was not him who had to come up with the solution as Shippou had apparently already found one. The little fox demon was clever in his approach of the tension between his younger siblings and the new addition to their family.

"You guys are being mean to one another and Okaa-san does not like it when we are mean to one another. If he finds out, you all are going to have to eat that icky stuff again." The little ones at Shippou with horror, except for Kuraiko who looked on in curiosity as they could not believe that he would do such a thing to them or that he would tattle on them for the wolf cub.

"You wouldn't," Aiya accused loudly. Shippou smirked. If there was one thing that Aiya and Chiboshi could not stand, it was disappointing or making their mother angry.

"Not only are you guys being mean to Kuraiko, you are being boring too. I want to play a game! Do you want to play with me?" Shippou smiled as all of his younger siblings, Kuraiko included, clambered up and began asking what they were going to play while trying to shepherd him outside for whatever game Shippou had in mind to play. Mozinth could only sit back in stupefied awe as Shippou took care of the children's rising tensions in a very Inuyasha-like manner. After a moment, the demon just smiled before following the group out to watch over them while Shippou brought them together through happiness and fun. Inuyasha had raised truly amazing children and he was carrying yet another of Zinny's children. The Alpha felt content and truly at peace with everything that was happening in his life. He did not believe that there was anything more that he could possible want to ask for.


	4. Punishment and Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this fandom nor make any profit from the writing of this fiction.

Kouga detested the thought that he had to lay with this she wolf that was mated to his beta. While they already had several children, none of them could be the heir to the pack as their father had not defeated the Alpha. Thus the reason why the she demon was not spending her rut with her mate but with Kouga and the same was happening to Kagome. She was in rut with his Beta in return, though her womb had already been struck barren and there was no hope of her ever birthing them another child of their own flesh. While Kouga's instincts drove him to rut the willing female beneath him, the wolf demon's heart and rational mind cried out in pain of the situation that he found himself in. He mourned the loss of purity that his mating with Kagome had once had and he also mourned the fact that he had punished his beta in the same way.

When the season was over, the she wolf was, thankfully, pregnant with the heir to the Northern Lands. Kouga was no longer the Alpha of the pack; his beta had taken over the position until the child reached the age of maturity and could take over the position. With this development, Kouga had hoped that he and Kagome could really work on their relationship and perhaps find out why Kagome's outlook on their family life had changed so much. He also wanted to work on himself and why he let Kagome influence his decisions so much that he was losing sight of his true self. It was important to salvaging their future to stop walking around the issues between them and actually hash them out between them.

Kagome glared at the demon that she was unfortunately bound to as he demanded that they _talk_ about their _relationship_. The girl wanted nothing more than to just walk out and run away from the nightmare that had become her life. However, more than that before she left, she wanted to make Inuyasha suffer. She had tried to listen to that _dog's_ advice and it had gotten her nowhere. In fact, he had caused her pain, humiliation, and prejudice and she truly believed that he should be made to suffer for her injustices. Kouga on the other hand was trying to talk to her about their non-existent relationship which never should have happened in the first place. Kagome had wanted Inuyasha to step in and take her for himself, while becoming human of course, or at least save her from Kouga so that she could have went back to her world and to Hojo. However, the dumb dog had just run off because Kouga couldn't keep it in his furs until they were properly joined in matrimony.

"Kagome, we have to talk about this. If we don't work out what our mating is to both of us and learn to compromise with each other, then we are just going to continue to be miserable and find ourselves in miserable situations." Kagome snorted at the wolf's words. From the moment they had met, she and Kouga had had nothing but miserable moments and memories. At this moment, she wanted nothing more than to dissociate herself from Kouga, from the pack, from everything that had anything to do with the feudal era. She wanted to go back home and pick up her lost life there. She did not want to work anything out with the abomination that she had attempted to make a life with and she told him so. Seeing his face fall from her declaration gave the selfish miko a sense of satisfaction. She had been waiting to burst his bubble for quite some time and now that she had begun, there was going to be no stopping her.

"I never wanted to be with you. The only reason I even looked in your direction was to make Inuyasha jealous, I never had any intention of mating with something as disgusting as you. I wish I had just done what my mother had asked and accepted Hojo's offer to court me. You make me sick every time I look at you, every time you look at me, and every time you touch me I wish I could flay my own skin to get rid of the feel!" With every word that the human spoke, Kouga felt his heart tear apart just a little bit more. His youkai was beginning to rage and his mind was going numb as Kagome began to show her ugly, true colors. He could not believe that he had never seen the kind of person that she truly was under all of her sweetness and supposed caring for others. Kouga's stomach felt upset as he contemplated everything that Kagome had just revealed to him and as the memories that he had tried to suppress came to the surface.

"If you had not wanted to mate me, then you should not have agreed to the mark. You were told quite clearly by myself and the taijiya what the mark entailed, but you still agreed. You have no one but yourself to blame because once the mark was placed, not even Inuyasha would have been able to save you if he wanted to. It was your own selfishness that landed you in this misery and you dragged as many people with you as you could. Do not worry. The next time you wish to act on your own, I will not stand for you. You will take the punishment that you earned." Kouga got up and walked away. His heart in pieces, his pride gaping, and his ego completely deflated. He had once been a proud demon that would do anything to protect his pack and in the end he had invited a plague upon them because he wanted something different.

Kagome watched in satisfaction and a touch of confusion as Kouga walked away with his tail between his legs and his shoulders sagging in defeat. She was confused, however, as to what he meant when he had said that he would no longer stand up for her. That bastard had never stood up for her, so why would he say such things to her about not standing for her anymore. The girl shrugged her naïve shoulders and went about her own way. She had other things to do and they did not involve dealing with the mysteries of Kouga, the pack, or anything else but how to return to her world and get on with her life the way she wanted to.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at Kuraiko who was wrapped around him, his ear pressed to the older hanyou's heart, right over his swelling belly. On either side of Inuyasha were his other children, Aiya and Chiboshi. They were settled and napping comfortably together after spending their day as they had the previous ones; they had been playing with each other. After the initial discomfort with each other, the children had gotten along as though they had been siblings all their life. This had the added benefit of settling Kuraiko in enough that he was no longer baulking against the comfort and parenting that Inuyasha and Mozinth had to offer. Shippou had also been a great influence in getting Kuraiko to accept his new position in life and how happy the child could be with them.

Mozinth looked on at the peaceful sight of his family whom were lying about at midday for the younger pup's naps. Little feet and hands were splayed everywhere and the serene faces of his continually expanding family warmed the mixed demon's heart. At the heart of the scene was his gorgeous mate who had made the viewing of this scene possible. Inuyasha was the glue that held their family together and he was the energy that kept their family going. Mozinth was as happy as he had ever been and he had never thought that he would ever have such a family. After so many battles, their family was finally at peace.

* * *

Kouga watched apathetically as Kagome was dragged before the wolf council and the regent Alpha of the pack for her crimes. The girl may have thought that she was invincible, but the pack had proved her wrong. Kagome was to be tried for all her crimes against the pack as well as the newest set of crimes that she had just committed. The girl had laid hand on another couple's cub, had taken another unmated female's furs for her own, and had shirked her duties to help the women in the caves after she had been ordered to by Kouga. Kouga had hoped that he could teach her some values by making her work with the women of the pack, but the girl was as stubborn as ever. Thus, once again Kagome had no one to blame for her current situation besides herself.

"You have been informed of your crimes and your punishment has been considered and decided. Are you ready to pay your dues?" Kagome merely glared at the council and remained stubbornly silent.

"So be it. Kagome for all of your crimes against this pack you have been sentenced to mauling. Should you survive the ordeal, you will be sold into the human village as a mule. Should you not survive the ordeal; your remains shall be left for the scavengers to defile." With those words said, Kagome was hauled away kicking and screaming while Kouga watched with hidden pain and disappointment. He had told her that she would have to stand up on her own and instead she had continued in her wallowing ways. Now, Kagome would pay for her actions whether it be by her death or her disfigurement.

* * *

Sadly, Kagome had survived the mauling, but she had not been sold as the girl had escaped from the rest of her punishment using what was left of her miko powers. Her spiritual powers had been disappearing ever since she had mated with Kouga and that had been yet another aspect of their relationship that had made her resent both Inuyasha and Kouga. Those wolves had called her weak and yet they were the ones taking her power from her. However, now that she had escaped and was no longer forced to satisfy Kouga's primal urges, Kagome could feel her power coming back. It felt a bit different though, darker, more seductive, and more powerful than it had ever felt before. Until she was back at full strength though, she would use the time to go home and plan the destruction of all those that had forced her into this situation and then left her to rot in it.


End file.
